


My Summer Vacation, by Harley Keener

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - fandom
Genre: Bonding, Domestic, Gen, Humour, Mentions of the other Avengers - Freeform, Post-IM3, mention of Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’re Captain America!” I said, because he was.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Uh, hulloooo, standing right here,” Tony told me. He was using his obnoxious voice.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I know you’re there,” I said. “But Captain America! You didn’t tell me Captain America was going to be here!” </i>
</p><p>A sequel to 'A Connection Is a Thing Which Requires Maintenance.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Summer Vacation, by Harley Keener

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Connection Is a Thing Which Requires Maintenance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919912) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel). 



> This is a sequel to 'A Connection Is a Thing Which Requires Maintenance,' because some of you asked for it.

** My Summer Vacation, by Harley Keener **

This summer I got to stay at Tony Stark’s tower for four days, which was awesome. Tony Stark is really rich, and he builds brilliant stuff, and instead of living in a house like normal people he lives in a huge tower. And he doesn’t have a butler like other rich people, he has an AI called JARVIS who controls everything. Tony built him. JARVIS is really cool, and is sarcastic a lot, especially at Tony.

Me and Tony are kind of friends, ever since he crashed Iron Man near my house and I saved his life, even if no one believes me about it. He’s sort of like, I don’t know, a rich crazy uncle who sends me stuff and lets me visit sometimes, or something. He’s kind of ~~a dick~~ mean sometimes, but he doesn’t really mean it, he’s just like that. Anyway, when I got there, it wasn’t just Tony, the Avengers were there too. Even  Captain America was there!

“You’re Captain America!” I said, because he was.

“Uh, hulloooo, standing right here,” Tony told me. He was using his obnoxious voice.

“I know you’re there,” I said. “But Captain America! You didn’t tell me Captain America was going to be here!” 

Tony rolled his eyes an muttered something that was probably mean, but I gave him a hug anyway because I could tell it was only because he had hurt feelings. Tony sort of patted my back and looked pleased.

Then I turned back to Captain America.

“Were you really frozen?” I asked. “Was it cold? Do you remember any of it? Because it would be pretty horrible to be stuck like that all that time and know what was happening and not be able to do anything,” I said.

That was when Tony put an arm around me and steered me away.

“Okaaaaay, trigger-puller, let’s get you settled in.”

He didn’t even let me talk to the other Avengers first, which was pretty rude. I got to meet Hawkeye and Black Widow again later, though. I got to meet them last time. 

Me and Tony were having a snack when all of a sudden all these nerf arrows hit him, and Tony yelled at the air vent until Hawkeye fell out landing on his feet. It was really cool.

“Hey kid,” was all he said to me.

“I swear, between you and Natasha I’m going to go crazy,” Tony said, and threw his hands in the air, because he is totally a drama queen.

That was when I remembered.

“Do you still freak out if anybody mentions New York or wormholes?” I asked, because I was curious. Tony went kind of tense and made a weird face.

“Sometimes,” he said.

“You should see a therapist or a ~~psychy~~ ~~psychit~~ psychiatrist or something,” I told him. “My aunt saw a hypnotist and he said she was scared of spiders because in a past life a spider bite killed her.”

Hawkeye started laughing and Tony glared at him, so I didn’t say anything more about that.

We did some awesome stuff while I was at Tony’s tower. He helped me make my robot better, which was great, and JARVIS took videos for it because Tony says documenting the process is important, but I think really he just wanted a video of us and my robot. The second day I  was there we went to the American Museum of Natural History again, and Captain America came too. He and Tony argued the whole time, except when a girl asked him out, then he blushed a lot and stammered and Tony had to tell her no for him. Then Tony teased him for like half an hour.

When he got back I met Thor, who’s an actual god. He is really tall and big and smiles a lot with really nice teeth, like Gilderoy Lockhart from Harry Potter, except he’s actually nice and not a jerk like Lockhart. He has hair exactly like in a ladies shampoo ad. His arm muscles were way bigger than my head, even. Plus he was really loud, but friendly. He reminded me of the guy on the front of my Mom’s old romance books.

“So you are Tony’s fosterling!” he said in a booming voice. “It is good of him to take on the responsibilities of a father for another man’s child.”

That was when Tony made this noise like he was being strangled.

“I think you’re confused,” I told Thor. That made Thor look confused.

“But did you not tell my dear Jane that you had arranged a college fund, so that he might further his education?” he asked Tony. Tony looked like he was panicking.

“You dirty rotten treacherous traitor,” Tony said to Dr Foster, who’s Thor’s girlfriend and works on things like wormholes.

“I didn’t know it was a secret,” said Dr Foster. My eyes were huge.

“You’re giving me a college fund?” I asked Tony. I was really surprised. Tony made a face.

“What, you think I’d let your ridiculous talents be squandered? Of course I’m giving you a college fund. That’s not – I mean, it’s just…”

“Tony being emotionally constipated,” said Darcy. She’s really pretty and likes to tease everybody, which is funny.

“Moving on,” Tony said loudly, and changed the subject. It made me think, though. I guess Tony kind of acts a bit like my second dad, even if he lives somewhere else, because he reads my emails and buys me stuff and helps me if I need it. I think I like him better than my real dad, because my real dad chose to leave even though he had us, but Tony decided to do all these things just because he wanted to. He chose me when he didn’t have to, which I think makes him better than an actual dad, even. I didn’t say this though, because it makes Tony act all weird.

The third day at Tony’s tower Tony took me to see all the Stark Industries labs, which were really interesting. I told Tony I wanted to work there one day, and Tony looked proud and kind of sad and said he hoped so. Then he said something about recovering his investment but he was joking so that was okay. And then he ruffled my hair, because he does that sometimes. It’s nice.

Afterwards we got lunch at a diner, and Tony was wearing sunglasses and a hat so he could pretend he wasn’t Tony Stark. We had burgers for lunch, and they were delicious, and Tony told me stories about the Avengers. He said the Avengers worked with real-life MIB, except they can’t change people’s memories like in the movies, and told me he used to know one he called Agent but Agent died fighting a mad god called Loki who’s Thor’s crazy brother. So all the Avengers got together and fought in New York because of him. Tony looked really sad when he told me this story. But then he told me about how when Dr Banner turns into the Hulk he loses all his clothes so when he changes back he’s always naked, and that seemed to cheer Tony up. He’s says they’re trying to invent really stretchy pants Dr Banner can wear, so that even if he turns into the Hulk he’ll still be wearing pants.

“So the Hulk is naked?” I asked. Tony paused.

“I probably shouldn’t have told you that story,” he said. “I mean, he’s not always naked, but when he changes back his clothes tend to fall to pieces so Bruce ends up naked anyway.” He thought for a second and added “you should probably keep that to yourself.”

During lunch Tony got a call from Pepper, who runs Tony’s company, and is probably his fiance although last time I was there she said it’s complicated. Tony looked really happy, even when she sounded cross at him, and then turned the phone so I could wave to her, because it was a video call. Pepper was away on a business trip in Japan which was why I hadn’t seen her, but she smiled and was really nice to me before she asked me to put Tony back on. Tony nodded a bunch of times and said “Uh-huh, okay. Love you, Pep,” before he hung up.

After lunch we went back to the tower, and played video games. Tony is really good at Mario Kart, although he says Captain America holds the highest score because he has freakish reflexes. Later we had dinner with all the Avengers, and before I went to bed we all watched War Games, which is about some teenagers who almost make a military AI start a war, except that the AI in it learns that war is bad. It has the guy from the Godzilla movie from before he got old. I didn’t know he was even in movies before he got old. After that, Tony told me I had to go to bed, which sucked.

The next day I went home, but Tony gave me some stuff to take with me and a present for me to give to my sister so she wouldn’t feel left out or anything, and he gave me a hug and ruffled my hair and told me to behave, which he does kind of a lot. I was sad to go home, but I was really glad I’d been there. Oh and Tony gave me a picture of me and all the Avengers at dinner and all of them had signed it! Mom got me a photo frame so I could hang it on my wall. Anyway, that was the most interesting thing about my summer vacation. Everything else I did was boring.

 

 

 


End file.
